I Hate You
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin and J have an argument, ending with a trip to the hospital. How did this happen? Read and find out.


_**Time:**_ After _Somebody to Love._

* * *

 _ **I hate You**_

Alvin and J came through the portal.

J was furious and Alvin was guilty.

Simon came in and noticed it.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"He showed up at my school and made fun of my teacher on the chalk board. I had to take the blame because if someone didn't, the art expo would be canceled. So now I have detention and I can't participate in the expo!" J replied.

"Alvin!" Simon scolded.

"I was bored and it was for fun! I-I didn't know she would take the blame and get a punishment" Alvin tried.

"Well, I did! And I've been waiting for the expo all semester!" J yelled.

Unable to look at him anymore, J turned her body away from Alvin, crossing her arms.

"J, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble. And I-I know you hate me right now but…" Alvin couldn't find the right words.

J sighed.

"Alvin, you know I don't hate you" she told him.

She picked him up.

"You don't? Cause you seemed so mad at me" Alvin responded.

"Yes, mad. But I could never hate you, baby" J assured him.

"So do you forgive me?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I forgive ya, lil buddy" J responded and kissed his forehead.

 _ **A Month Later…**_

Alvin and J came through the portal.

J was angry but Alvin wasn't worried.

"Again?" Theodore asked "This is the fourth time!"

"What happened?" Simon questioned.

"What happened? Hm, what happened? I'll tell you what happened! Alvin happened! He got me suspended!"

"He what?!" Simon and Theodore asked.

"You heard me! And I'm grounded so I can't do anything other than study."

J's body shook with anger and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, J. Do you hate me?" Alvin asked, so confident the answer would be 'no.'

J growled.

"You know what Alvin? Yes." She said.

"What?!" Alvin questioned.

"What? Do I need to spell it out, Alvin?" J asked.

"You said you could never hate me" Alvin's voice began to shake.

Alvin's eyes filled his eyes and his lip quivered uncontrollably.

"And you took advantage of it. I say I could never hate you and suddenly you can do whatever the hell you want? And what? I just forgive you each time you do something stupid to ruin my life?" J says.

"But…" Alvin tried and bit back a sob.

"You got me in trouble so many times, I got suspended. I missed field trips, the art expo, and other projects… Paige is mad at me for something I don't even know what I did!" J said as tears threatened to fall.

"For that, I HATE YOU!" J yelled at him.

Tears spilled over Alvin's cheeks.

"J! That's your brother you're talking to!" Theodore pointed out.

J glared at Alvin.

"Not anymore" J stormed out.

The chipmunks gasped and Alvin bursted into tears, covering his eyes.

"Alvin?" Simon said gently and put a paw on his shoulder.

Simon's touch made Alvin feel weak.

He fell to his knees and cried harder.

After a moment, Alvin looked up at his brothers and ran out the door.

"Alvin, where are you going?" Simon called after him.

They followed him out to the street.

Alvin could barely see through his watery eyes as he ran into the street.

A car was coming his way.

"Alvin look out!" Theodore cried.

Alvin stopped and turned to Theodore.

He heard the beep of a horn and saw the car speeding towards him.

He screamed bloody murder as the car hit him within seconds.

The last thing Alvin heard was his brothers shouting his name.

* * *

J got a call on her phone; it was Simon.

"Hi, Simon if you're going to tell me that shouldn't ha-" she started.

Simon began talking really fast.

"What the F***?!" J said as tears welded up in her eyes. "I'm be right there!"

* * *

J flew to the hospital in the movie world.

She met Dave, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes in the waiting room.

"Hey, guys" J said gently.

"Hi" they returned in tears.

"Someone please tell me how this happened" J says.

"Well, after your colossal argument, Alvin broke down and ran into the street" Simon explained between sobs. "He never saw it coming."

"And it's all my fault! Damn it! Why was I such a bitch?!" J punched a wall and it actually made a dent.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I-I dunno…" Simon said.

J picked him up and held him close as he cried into her shirt.

"Alvin's strong; he'll make it" she told him.

Theodore and the girls joined too.

The doctor came out.

"Alvin has a good chance of surviving" he stated.

"What did he hurt?" Dave asked.

"He fractured an arm, a few ribs, and his ankle. But the part of him that seemed to be in the most pain was his heart" the doctor replied.

J felt a huge pang of guilt.

"Can we see him, please" J asked with her pleading green eyes.

"Of course" he said and they followed him to Alvin room.

* * *

They stared at Alvin.

He had a cast around his chest, one on his arm, and one elevating his ankle.

He also had dry blood stains on his face, arms, and legs.

"Oh, Alvin… What have I done?" J says to herself.

J shrank herself and flew to the bed.

She sat next to his unconscious body and gently brushed back his hair.

Everyone decided to give her a minute alone with Alvin.

"Hi, baby" She said softly and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. "If you die now, I'll never get to tell you how much I love you."

J kissed his forehead.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open.

"J?" Alvin's eyes flooded with tears the second he saw her. "I'm sorry. I never-"

Before he was able to finish, J hugged him, crying hysterically.

Alvin was confused but it felt so good to hold her again.

"No, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that I hated you and disowned you" J apologized "Because I love you and I-I..."

J stopped to cry again.

Alvin ran his fingers through her hair to calm her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I love you too, gorgeous" Alvin kissed her cheek.

J let go of Alvin.

"Why were you in the street?" she asked him.

"I dunno. I was upset and I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is I was trying to run away from my problems." Alvin answered. "I couldn't see the car because I was crying and the driver obviously didn't see me."

"I forgive you for everything you've done; including scaring hell outta me" J said.

"Thanks" Alvin says. "I never meant to take advantage. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Oh my God, Alvin. You don't need to pretend to be sick, you don't hafta cause trouble, and you most certainly don't hafta get run over by a F*** car to get my attention" J told him.

"When did I pretend being sick?" Alvin asked.

"When you were twelve. _Alvin's Sick_ , remember?" says J.

"Oh yeah, good memory" Alvin complemented.

"I have a terrible memory, Alvin. I already forgot what I had for lunch. You just have selective memory; you only remember what you want to."

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like Simon" Alvin said. "Can't we just be here right now?"

Alvin and J embraced each other and everyone lived happily ever after.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review.**

 **I think I tend to make my stories with a lot of emotion or pain. I don't know why... Every story is like an episode of full house. X-D**


End file.
